1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to a method for constructing a complex structure graph and related computer program, and more particularly, to a method for constructing a complex structure graph and related computer program that can be implemented on computer executable platforms to generate geometrical graphs using the transformation information of generators and the operation information between the generators and the initiator.
2. Related Art
Traditionally, the generation of a complex graph mostly relies on manual graphing or some professional graphing software, such as AutoCAD, Flash, PhotoShop, Illustrator, CorelDraw, and Visio. Even though manual graphing can overcome all sorts of complex structure graphing, it often requires a lot of time to accomplish. Also, the precision of manual graphing cannot achieve a certain standard. As to the professional graphing software, although all such programs provide some special graphing tools to rapidly and precisely make complex graphs, they are still limited by their intrinsic orientations in graphing. Therefore, one often has to select from these programs to get one that is suitable for his or her professional needs.
In fact, there are many special and complex patterns in the field of complex structure graphing. For example, the fractals are patterns formed with a huge amount of similar elements. If one wants to draw such kinds of graphs by hand, it is simply a waste of time and the precision is unsatisfactory. If one wants to use some professional graphing software to do the job, it is often limited by the tools provided by the program and the user has very limited freedom in graphing. Although there are other professional software that can build mathematical models, such as MatLab, Mathematica, and GSP, for people to construct the above-mentioned complex geometrical graphs, these professional programs require a lot of training and are not suitable for normal users.
Other applications such as Mathlet used in web page designs have only dedicated functions and their development standards are not completely settled yet. Therefore, they are even less popular.
In fact, to plot a complex structure graph based on the above-mentioned geometrical structure can be done by first analyzing the structure of the whole structure. One then selects a corresponding duplication rules according to the structure. Such complex structure graphs can then be generated by repeated duplications. Take the fractals as an example, some commonly seen complex structure graphs in nature, such as flowers, grass, trees, mountains, rocks, waves, stars, clouds, lightning, snowflakes, etc belong to this category. Their basic structures can be described using fractals. Basically, the fractals have the properties of self-similarity, symmetry, and self-affinity. If these ideas can be implemented by the invention, it is then an easy job to make any complex structure graph.
However, all the related programs on computer executable platforms have very little compatibility. Visually, it is still very difficult to precisely select geometrical objects in a complex structure using a pointing device (e.g., the mouse). Moreover, when there are too many objects to be selected, it is often hard to provide an efficient selection tool. Therefore, such a task becomes very time-consuming. The positioning and various operations (e.g., rotation, moving, zooming) for the geometrical objects cannot be easily done by purely manual operations.
To simplify the graphing with a complex structure and to increase the freedom in manipulations for a wider range of users, it is necessary to provide a better general structure that can be implemented on all computer executable platforms and other application programs. Therefore, the threshold of making complex structure graphs can be lowered.